Possession
by Machinal0me
Summary: Shep Whump... L'arrivée de "Colonel" trouble toujours ces nations éloignées, mais jamais à ce point, jamais jusqu'à éveiller tant de démence...


"Il n'y a qu'une arme digne de ce nom en ville, qu'un seul bout de métal dont l'utilité n'est pas une vaine tentative pour poursuivre cette masse de métal entrelacé… Les chiens ne furent jamais les meilleurs amis de l'homme, non, c'est cette bouche cracha"

**Titre : Possession**

**Genre : Shep Whump, H/C, Oneshot à la nouvelle littéraire, quelque peu expérimental, basé (disons) sur la démence… **

**Je ne détiens aucun droit sur l'univers Stargate (que ce soit les personnages, les concepts, les lieux, etc…) Je ne suis pas payée pour écrire tout ce truc, on a comprit que je ne viole pas les droits d'auteurs, non?…**

**Notes :**

**-Aucun spoiler**

**-Selon le point de vue d'une villageoise anonyme d'une planète visitée par SGA1**

**-C'était un coup de tête, pour le **_**bien**_** de la banque de textes francophones de whump sur :P**

Il n'y a qu'une arme digne de ce nom sur ce territoire désertique, au village, qu'un seul bout de métal dont l'utilité n'est pas une vaine tentative pour servir d'outil tranchant… Les chiens ne furent jamais les meilleurs amis de l'homme, non, c'est cette bouche crachant son lot de venin énergique, balle de feu, la miniature d'un soleil… Rien qu'un fusil en ville et rien qu'une chance de trouver, dans ces grains d'or tachés de sang de cette plage sans mer, les morceaux nécessaires pour le réparer… Il faut dire que cette arme a appartenue à une civilisation partie depuis très longtemps, d'après ce que les anciens de la ville nous racontent.

Y promener mon doigt le long du fuselé objet, testant l'éclat de sa lame, le chromé de son corps… Pointer sa gueule sifflante aux lèvres en rond à semi vers le ciel, humant. L'odeur du surchauffé, de ce métal utilisé, le jouet avait tiré… Oui, et c'est en ces cas qu'il faut prendre tout son temps… Trop bien dissimulée pour qu'il ne trouve la source de ses maux, mais assez près pour ne rien rater du spectacle de l'agonie de Colonel.

**0000000000000000000000000000**

Il s'était joint à la ville, homme fier et sûrement militaire. Non, il devait l'être : il avait tous ces équipements, et une bande avec lui, vêtus pareil comme si ces étranges costumes couleur de charbon étaient un uniforme sobre, rare et insensé sous ce soleil… le soleil ne l'avait pas brunit, mais le spectacle de la mort l'avait sûrement séché et durcit comme un cœur laissé trop longtemps au soleil… C'était visible dans ses yeux sombres seulement, et seulement lorsque les autres du village lui parlait des Wraith. Colonel, il se disait colonel et moi je n'écoutais que ses présentations, ignorant les peu attrayants suiveurs qui avaient à eux aussi quelques titres à présenter. Il était le chef, désinvolte, souriant, venu pour la paix, pour explorer et connaître l'univers… Il y avait autre chose que notre village, et c'était derrière le grand anneau argenté qui se dressait seul et unique dans le sable du désert, l'astre du jour passant derrière et l'illuminant à la tombée de la nuit et ses 3 lunes. Colonel était trop digne et heureux, trop assuré et inspirant, les gens écoutaient, il était fier : il _devait_ se sentir frustré, effrayé, et non pas à cause des créatures blanches de la mort aux machines volantes qui hurlaient comme loups à la nuit tombée en filant dans le ciel comme des flèches, volant nos frères et nos soeurs, non… Je serais son frisson dans son dos, je l'avais décidé ainsi dès le moment où il passa l'anneau argenté et cette eau verticale et plus bleue que le ciel… Je devais lui montrer l'humilité, par amour, vous comprenez, par amour et pour le posséder…

**000000000000000000000000000000**

Il faut prendre son temps, baisser lentement son regard vers la cible de ces projectiles de feu, le corps vers lequel avait sifflée et filée une balle d'énergie. Se placer au dessus de sa forme agonisante, incliner un visage serein et doux tel celui d'une figure pieuse que les grands conseillers du village vénèrent, une de ces miséricordieuses déesses daignant regarder le mourant… Je m'accroupie à ses côtés, caressant l'arme une dernière fois avant d'entreprendre le Mieux, avant de la poser plus loin. Le Colonel! À mes pieds, affalé, le dos contre un mur stérile, les jambes détendues et crispées à la fois, bottes noires raclant la poussière quand il tenta de se redresser… Le Colonel! Je me penchai, m'approchai. À ses lèvres une chanson : celle des râles, des souffles brisés, courts, opprimés, glissant entre ces dents perlées colorées de rubis, serrées avec haine et armée contre l'agonie qui le menaçait… Quelle musique, cette mélodie n'est plus qu'une danse, c'est la mélodie de tout un phénomène…

Sous le couvert de l'aube, le sang, la peine et le trou creusé n'étaient qu'une seule chose, et je sentais presque les vagues de douleur lancés comme des couteaux le long de ses nerfs, depuis sa cage thoracique. Un seul trou et droit au poumon, pas au cœur : c'aurait été trop vite, il fallait prendre tout le temps du monde… Et là je pouvais sentir le poisseux sang s'écouler, chaud dans son dos de fier, mais aussi sur son torse lorsque la balle étai ressortie, vicieux à même son corps, bloquant l'oxygène, étouffant et noyant. On ne pouvait se noyer autrement dans le désert. Et là l'air qui s'infiltrait entre ce poumon ce sac et son torse cette cage, l'air qui s'accumulait au dessus de l'organe au lieu d'en dedans pour l'alimenter… Le râle angoissé de l'homme écrasé de l'intérieur, doux chant céleste. La douleur comme un coup de couteau permanent... Comme un coup de l'arme, un coup non remarqué par ses compagnons alors qu'ils devaient discuter avec les anciens de la ville…

Il était pâle comme la lune, ses yeux foncés maintenant aveugles me cherchant pour me lancer des dagues, je ne pouvais rester là plus longtemps : je devais recueillir cet homme nouveau-né, puits de douleur, le fier soumis à son propre corps défaillant, le noyé… Je m'approchai encore, l'attirai vers moi sans qu'il ne trouve la force de me repousser pleinement comme on chasserait les vautours, je le serrai contre moi, son fort corps contre le frêle mien, ma main comme un crochet dans son dos, le sang perlant en chute maintenant partageant sa chaleur avec ma joue… Et le berçant, berçant la mort du Colonel, berçant avec la douceur incarnée, nimbée de la lumière du soleil naissant mêlé à la rage de sa douleur, écoutant le savoureux jeu des vagues de ses poumons se noyant de son sang, des côtes se contractant en vain, il hoquetait pour me rendre grâce, je chuchotai avec tout l'amour du monde :

« Chhhhh… chhh chhh… du calme, tout va bien… Tout ira bien. Tu verras, tout ira pour le mieux, je t'aime… et tout va bien… »

Il grogna, faiblement, son visage encore marqué par la souffrance sourde, encore presque somnolente, se crispa presque raide, crispa sa main tout contre mon épaule comme les serres d'un aigle : il aurait pu me tuer tellement il me détestait maintenant, il m'aurait assassiné à mains nues si je n'avais pas autant attendu avant de m'approcher… Il fallait attendre… Mais je savais, plus certaine que certaine que le soleil viendrait, qu'il n'y aurait pas eut plus belle mort en ce bas monde que tuée par mon Colonel venu d'ailleurs, tuée par un être digne et beau… Je serrai plus fort, goûtant sa chaire à travers mes pores, devinant les rivières de son sang… je mis un index plein de tentations dans le trou que la balle de feu avait creusé, d'un bords à l'autre de l'homme comme si ses muscles n'avaient étés que du sable…

Il poussa un cri, faible, comme un oisillon mourrant de faim jeté du haut de son nid… J'ai du le réveiller en lui murmurant tel le souffle du vent sur nos tentes la nuit, le trou dans son corps avait d'abord du l'endormir avec dureté, c'est pour cela qu'il n'avait pas appelé ses compagnons en uniforme… l'arme et ses balles de feu étaient dure, ou le sang qui avait coulé avec ses forces, moi je ne suis pas dure, non…

« Chhh… Dors, tout ira bien, je veille sur toi… tout ira bien... »

Cette fois-ci il remua, frissonna, se débattit presque comme un enfant faible, toujours à se noyer, à s'étouffer… Son corps se secoua comme il l'avait souvent fait plus tôt alors que commençait mon attente, suite au coup de feu de l'arme ancienne : ce râle devenait une toux creuse et profonde, dérangeante par le son caverneux et humide comme s'il cherchait à se défaire les tissus de ses organes, je du le serrer plus fort contre moi pour le calmer…

Mais il était désobéissant, un militaire désobéissant qui combattait même alors que la vie sortait de sa gueule avec ce crachat teinté de sang frais, avec cette mince consolation pour sa faim d'oxygène au travers les rubis poisseux gonflant ses poumons. Colonel aux cheveux en bataille livrait bataille, glissait sa main sur mon dos et tentait de l'apposer entre nous comme une barrière. Il grondait, gémissait, murmurait, toussait encore et commença bientôt à me repousser avec ses longues jambes, comme un impie repousserait sa figure de déesse, l'ingrat! Il ne voulait pas que je caresse ce trou de chaire sanglante et brûlée au fumet attisant, il se dérobait lorsque j'appuyais avec délice.

Un soubresaut, ô joie il faiblissait par palier, en escalier, par secousses et soubresauts… mais un soubresaut où il réussit à déprendre ses membres de ma toile de support maternel au mourant, et je la vit glisser comme un poisson entre mes mains, se dirigeant aveuglément vers sa propre hanche comme le doublement éborgné cherchant sa canne. Je me figeai, raide, froide, les sens aux augets et l'esprit en alerte, cessant d'avancer sur ma proie pour tâter de sa plaie douloureuse, baissant mon regard vers la main chercheuse. Chercheuse d'un trésor peut-être, ou pis encore, plus terrible que la mort douce qui guettait Colonel et son visage si harmonieux lorsque la douleur et l'asphyxie déformaient ses traits?…

Un objet fixé contre sa cuisse, sur la face extérieure, dans un étui désignée comme un gant était fait pour la main, un objet sombre et froid, sévère, trop sobre et trop méthodiquement positionné : il était fait pour être saisit facilement… Les doigts humides du même sang qui les fait se mouvoir glissaient sur l'objet comme des tarentules en hiver : avides et affamées, mais tremblantes de froid et de faiblesse, et le précieux homme que je tenais contre moi fini par s'y agripper comme si son dernier souffle en dépendait. J'étais hypnotisée : la façon dont ses doigts enlaçaient le manche de l'objet me rappelait que trop bien la façon dont moi j'avais tenu l'arme ancienne qui projetait ces boules de feu trouant, le jouet qui me permit de bercer Colonel… y aurait-il un lien? Une arme?! Non! J'ai dompté Colonel, je l'ai calmé tout contre moi et tout comme un enfant en pleurs, en pleurs de son propre sang et les larmes sortant de son torse blessé, je l'ai vaincu! Il n'a aucun droit de lever une arme contre son maître!

Et pourtant il le voulait… L'objet sortit de l'étui : je voyais l'action se produire du coin de l'œil, laissant à l'étranger venu volé ma vie l'impression que je ne devinais pas ses plans désespérés. Une quinte de toux le secoua et le poussa à lâcher sa prise de lui-même, s'effondrant et vidé de force, presque la tête sur mon épaule comme un amant acceptant le réconfort, les dieux du désert l'y avait poussé de leur souffle pesant mais percevable que par ceux dont leur sort était définitivement décidé. Colonel aux yeux voilés de tourment et de brouillard était à moi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus… J'agrippai mieux son dos percé entre les mêmes côtes qu'au point d'entré de la balle, un transpercé pour moi, et si le trou fut plus large, j'y aurais amoureusement glissé la main pour le regarder se débattre et gémir à chaque mouvement de mes petits doigts emmitouflés. J'agrippai mieux son dos percé et souhaitai qu'on m'entende prier et que la plaie puisse s'ouvrir à moi… Dommage qu'il y ait limite aux bontés supérieures, que ce souhait ne soit que chimère…

Je sentis le poisseux liquide, qui s'extirpa de sa bouche tel le fer fondu de la forge, me caresser le dos en sa descente, et je goûtais ce moment en le sachant éphémère : il était blanc comme la lune, bientôt il n'y aura plus une goutte de sang rubis dans son être. Encore il étouffait le pauvre, et entreprit une fois de plus d'atteindre son arme, je le sentais, j'en frémissais : enfant désobéissant, je te dompterai…

« Oh mon dieu! Sheppard! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé! »

Je sursautai, me retournai vivement en manquant de peu de laisser choir sur place mon fardeau de sang et d'adoration : derrière moi, un arme pointée sur moi, différente de la mienne ou de celle de mon agonisant, mais l'objet avait tout de même l'allure de la mort, une gueule béante et ronde, un museau droit et froid… Derrière l'arme, un homme aux cheveux comme des lianes de la couleur du sable mouillé, ses yeux brûlants posés sévèrement sur moi, à ses côtés un autre homme plus court, les yeux si grands ouverts qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il voulait voir la totalité du ciel et du désert à la fois. Les compagnons insipides de Colonel, ils me voyaient avec sa mort entre les bras, leur ami hoquetant et s'étouffant que je sentais frissonner sans qu'il ne fasse vraiment froid, mon oisillon effarouché.

« Il ne va pas bien, il saigne! » Je m'exclamai, inspirée pour créer ces mensonges, les traduisant avec l'intonation de la frayeur, du choc…

« Bien sûr qu'il ne va pas bien! Il faut à tout prix le ramener sur Atlantis! »

L'homme court et épais en uniforme présentait aussi la frayeur, mais lui, je le sentais, la ressentait aussi vrai que le pincement du sable lors d'une tempête de bourrasques… Il accoura, se pencha sur moi et mon mort, moi serrant Colonel contre moi pour le protéger du monde qui me l'enlèverait, le serrant de toute mes forces pour qu'il se tienne tranquille et muet comme sa future mort. L'homme court et épais continuant à s'exclamer et à paniquer:

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé! Vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé?! Où est-il blessé? »

« Je… j'ai découverts Colonel comme cela… »

Je fis, et mon jeu de rôle me laissa plein d'extase tellement on aurait pu me croire et croire en mon innocence et ma peur! Décidément, jouer à s'inquiéter telle une amante et une mère était tout aussi délicieux que d'attendre et observer la faiblesse et le temps voler les forces d'un homme transpercé… Pourtant, alors que l'homme court parla dans la tige noire enfoncée dans son oreille et pointant vers sa bouche comme pour cueillir ses mots, se présentant comme McKay et appelant d'autre noms étrangers ainsi que sa base, alors que l'autre aux yeux cruels s'approchait comme un prédateur ayant envie de planter ses griffes dans la chaire de mon cadeau des dieux agonisant, mon enfant malade n'était pas bon, il était vicieux, mal, désobéissant.

Mes mots et mon jeu de comédienne lui avaient fait peur, peur qu'on ne puisse briser la magie de l'ensorcellement de mes mensonges si beaux : Colonel ne se battit plus contre ma prise serrée sur ses côtes et ses flancs sanglants et doux, mais contre la noyade en ses poumons, forçant le souffle en sa gueule, un souffle coupé et cassé comme le verre brisé, sans souffle et étouffé, faible et pressé par l'affolement :

« Mc…Kaay! R'non!… C… c'est e…elle… e… m'a ti… tiré… d… »

Les mots ne quittèrent pas tous Colonel qui devenait plus tendu et plus agité entre mes bras, les secousses timides demeurant le seul reste d'une toux lui coupant la voix, son corps presque tout vidé du rubis de son sang restait plein du mal de la désobéissance : il combattait le sommeil qui pesait ses sur yeux et tirait sur ses paupières, il voulait m'affronter encore et je du planter mes doigts comme des lames de lances dans son dos où il fut creusé d'un puits de sang, lui arrachant un cri qui se répandit comme le doux tintement de cloches célestes, un cri pour le faire taire…

« Mais elle est folle!! »

Une voix paniquée fit avec consternation, mais je n'eu pas le temps de réagir pleinement que je me sentit entraînée vers l'arrière, une poigne de fer sur mon épaule me tirant, me dégageant de mon précieux fardeau. Je tentai de lutter l'envahisseur ténébreux, celui à la chevelure de liane et au visage dur comme une pierre, mais il était aidé par la cruauté qui l'habitait d'ainsi m'enlever Colonel ma possession, aidé pour me vaincre et me repousser plus loin, et me maintenir plaquée contre le sol avec son bras. Mes vêtements étaient couverts du rubis du sang de celui aux yeux couleur tabac, sang de Colonel.

Déjà le McKay courait et volait ma place auprès de Colonel, l'examinait et le faisait s'appuyer une fois de plus contre le muret, s'inquiétant quand mon mourrant désobéissant poussa un sifflement de bête blessée lorsque son dos toucha le dur mur… Je sourie : ils ne savaient pas que mon talent de maîtresse avait permit à la boule de feu de l'arme de passer d'un côté à l'autre du corps du miliaire, ils allaient le faire souffrir tant qu'ils ne le voyaient pas comme moi je l'ai vu avec admiration… S'ils fermaient un trou, l'autre resterait ouvert et déversant dans son dos …

« Oh non! Il ne respire presque plus! Il nous faut le Jumper! On doit le ramener!»

La voix du court grimpait de ton et devenait presque celle d'une femme, mais moi le choc cruel m'avait déjà coupé le souffle : ils voulaient me voler Colonel en réalité, déjà ils le tenaient et je les jalousais, mais maintenant il allaient l'arracher à moi, vers l'Anneau des étoiles par laquelle ils sont venus, vers le bleu pourtant porte de l'obscurité, ils allaient me dérober la mort que j'attendais avec toute ma passion! Ils n'avaient pas le droit!!

Paniquée, prête à défendre mon droit de cueillir le dernier souffle de mon enfant désobéissant, je regardai frénétiquement autour de moi, comme l'aigle cherchant ses oisillons tombés du nid, avec agressivité ses yeux parcourant toute l'espace devant lui à la recherche d'un signe de ses chéris, quelque chose à quoi planter ses griffes et s'accrocher. Oui, là, comme brillant par toute la convoitise que je dirigeai dessus, mon arme, l'arme décent, la relique de la douleur si suave, objet des dieux : le lanceur de balles de feu venu d'ailleurs gisait tout près, inaperçu qu'il était… Oui, je finirai ma mission, je serai la seule à jouir de l'agonie de Colonel et il mourra ici, avec moi et non ailleurs…

Rapide comme l'attaque du cobra, je me servis de l'avantage de ma frêle stature agile et de la surprise pour glisser hors de la prise du soldat cruel, glisser vers mon arme, glisser mes doigts autour de la crosse et sur la partie qui déclenche le coup de feux. Sans attendre, je levai la bouche béante de l'objet vers Colonel, la bouche prête à régurgiter un autre trou brûlant et mortel et…

Et…

…..

Une détonation dans le silence du désert et des demeures endormies. Un autre feu dans l'aube.

Je n'avais _pas_ tiré… Je n'avais _pas_ pu enlever la vie de ma possession.

Colonel avait son propre objet de mort en main, sa propre arme qui me faisait face, elle tremblante comme le bras et le corps de mon mauvais enfant… Il avait tiré ses balles en premier malgré la faiblesse et la noirceur qui le soufflaient vers l'inconscience comme une feuille sous le vent…

Ses yeux foncés presque aveugles étant la dernière chose qui me frappa. Ils étaient pleins de sa résolution… Pleins de ma mort…

Le reste, ce n'était qu'un repos. Mais je savais, plus certaine que certaine que le soleil viendrait, plus sûre que sûre que je mourrai et que lui serait sauvé par ses compagnons maintenant que mon charme allait s'essouffler, qu'il n'y aurait pas eut plus belle mort en ce bas monde que tuée par mon Colonel venu d'ailleurs, tuée par un être digne et beau…

Tuée par un être digne et beau…

…

**FIN**

**:P**


End file.
